


Sleep Over

by BornToLose



Series: Blurb weekends [81]
Category: Mötley Crüe
Genre: Drunken Flirting, F/M, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:14:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29787660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornToLose/pseuds/BornToLose
Summary: You sleep over at Vince's house after a party.
Relationships: Vince Neil/Reader
Series: Blurb weekends [81]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941553
Kudos: 2





	Sleep Over

Vince is throwing a party tonight and being his girlfriend, you are invited. You told him you have to work the next day, but he begged you long enough for you to eventually come.

You're just chatting with Mick when some guy staggers up to you, trying to kiss you. You turn your face away and push him off you as Vince intervenes. "You lay one hand on her and I will end you. If you hit on my girlfriend, you can fucking leave my house."

"Um… sorry, I didn't know she was your- bye," he stammers, leaving the room.

"Are you okay, babe?" he asks, pulling you into his side.

You nod and take a sip of your whiskey. "Yeah. I could have handled it on my own, but thanks."

Later that night, the two of you retreat to Vince's bedroom, where you cuddle and kiss while his guests sound like they are taking his house to pieces downstairs.

"I should probably go home," you whisper after looking at the clock and noticing it's midnight. "You know I need to work tomorrow."

"I can drive you," he murmurs, tightening his arms around you.

"Not when you're still as drunk as you are now." You shake your head and peck his lips, rolling out of bed.

Vince holds on to your hand, pouting. "Sleep over? Please?"

You sigh and crawl back into bed. "Okay, but I need at least some sleep."

"I promise you'll get it this time."


End file.
